ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Andreas
Andreas is one of the five Andromeda Aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy who were captured by Aggregor. He was the alien Ben scanned to obtain the alien form Armodrillo. History Andreas first appeared in a flashback in Escape From Aggregor. He appeared in Andreas’ Fault, as he was used by Argit to control the Forever Knights. After the knights overthrew Argit, they attempted to murder Andreas, but they were stopped by Ben and the others. During the battle, a vibration weapon the knights used for executions was damaged and became a seismic bomb capable of wiping out everything within a five mile radius. Andreas cuntered the vibrations released from the device as the Forever Knights' castle collapsed around him. Ben, Gwen and Kevin believed that he had perished, but at the end of the episode, Aggregor found him alive beneath the wreckage and teleported him back onto his ship and put him in a stasis pod along with Bivalvan, P'andor and Galapagus. Andreas' death from the earlier episode was proven false to the team in Ultimate Aggregor. However, he was successfully absorbed by Aggregor himself, and would have most likely died. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Andreas, as well as the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens, are revived after Kevin was turned back to normal. Powers and Abilities Andreas is heavily armored and has powerful pneumatic drills built into his forearms, which he can use to create earthquakes, dig tunnels, pummel enemies and batter buildings, even mountains, down to rubble. He also has a jackhammer punch. Weaknesses Even though Andreas's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes from getting through. Personality Andreas is reckless, as well as oblivious, proven when he repeatedly attempted to wreck a spaceship while still inside it, even through on one occasion he was under the influence of Aggregor's power neutralizing device. Andreas is a little more gullible than hardheaded as he tends to make attachments to pretty much anyone whom he thinks is nice or is the strongest (this was proven when he blindly followed P'andor who had over-powered Bivalvan and took charge). Andreas has shown himself to be a gentle giant, getting easily scared and thinks most people are his friends. He is also seen being friendly with Argit. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Escape From Aggregor'' (first appearance; flashback) *''Too Hot To Handle'' (cameo) *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Fused'' (cameo) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Trivia *Andreas' name is based off the San Andreas fault in California, which is a nod to his ability to generate earthquakes. *The way Andreas uses his mechanical arms to shake the ground is similar to Rumble and Frenzy's method in the 1980s Transformers cartoon. See Also */Gallery/ es:Andreas Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Genetic Donors Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Large Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters